


Of Rain and Rumpled Sheets

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Straight up rainy day cuddle fluff.





	Of Rain and Rumpled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> a request from @friendlygaygiant on tumblr

The splattering and pattering of fairly heavy rain on the windows is what woke Evie up; the rhythmic combing of gentle fingers in her hair is what made her open her eyes.  
  
“…Mal,” she murmured.  
  
“…E,” Mal’s voice murmured right back, sounding a little bit louder to Evie with her head on Mal’s chest.  
  
Eyes still too heavy from sleep, Evie let them drift shut again and let her hearing take over for her sight, listening to the rain outside and Mal’s heartbeat in her ear.  She couldn’t tell if she was in Auradon or a fairytale.  
  
“Mal,” she said again.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“What time is it?” she curled closer into Mal’s body.  
  
“Like I care,” Mal sighed, and Evie could register the peace and contentment in the sound.

No, Evie supposed she didn’t care either.  She peeked one eye open, just out of curiosity, to gauge the time by the brightness of the room.  It was dark and dim outside the curtains, so much so that she couldn’t tell if it was just because of the rain or because the sun hadn’t risen yet.  But either way, she really didn’t care.  
  
Sharing a bed with Mal was nothing new, there had been plenty of times on The Isle when crashing at the VK hideout had innocently led to it.  Sharing a bed with Mal like  _this_  was something  _entirely_ new, and entirely wonderful.  It may have just been the sleep delirium talking, but Evie woke up feeling like laying snuggled next to Mal was the best sleep she’d gotten in her entire life.  Auradon beds were not the biggest, and close together was the only way  _to_  sleep.  
  
“Sleep okay?” Mal asked, as if reading her mind.  
  
“More than okay,” Evie hummed, hugging Mal like a teddy bear.  
  
For three nights in a row an extremely violent concert of thunderstorms had driven Evie from her own bed and into Mal’s, where an exhausted Mal wouldn’t even open her eyes as she silently scooted over to make room for her.  It was hearing Mal’s calm heartbeat in her ear that helped relax Evie’s ever-quickening one, and so it was that her head always found its way to Mal’s chest at some point during the storms, softly rising and falling with her breathing.  
  
“I should really see what time it is,” Evie said, making absolutely no effort to move from her spot to check an alarm clock.  
  
“No, you really shouldn’t,” Mal had a thumbs-down on the idea as well, not done playing with Evie’s hair.  
  
So Evie didn’t, at least not for a little while.  Five minutes, nine, thirteen, fourteen; the rain was lulling them dangerously back to sleep.  Evie’s body protested, but eventually she sat herself up, rubbing her eyes.  Mal followed her lead, but didn’t commit to it, slumping forward and resting her head on Evie’s shoulder.  
  
“This is a terrible idea,” Mal mumbled.  
  
“What is?”  
  
“Waking up.”  
  
Her arms found their way around Evie’s waist.  With a yawn, Evie fought her eyes open long enough to find one of their alarm clocks; not even 9 a.m. yet.  Close, but not quite there.  
  
“Today’s Sunday,” Evie remembered, upon realizing neither of their alarms had been set.  
  
“Then I’m going back to sleep,” Mal’s voice was muffled against Evie’s shoulder.  
  
The other girl laughed to herself as Mal let her go and flopped onto her pillow.  
  
“What?  Are you just going to sleep  _all_  day?”  
  
“No.  You’re coming with me.”  
  
Mal had Evie around the waist again, tugging her back down next to her.    
  
Well, she couldn’t argue.  Mal was just too soft and warm for that.  Round Two had them awake again a little past 10:30, when the rain had only picked up in intensity and again roused Evie from sleep.  It was here that she rolled over once more, watching for a minute as Mal breathed in and out before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
“Mal.  Breakfast is already served in the dining hall by now, the kitchen’s empty,” she said quietly to her. “We can sneak in and make us something to bring back here.”  
  
Mal growled and sat up, pushing the slightly untidy hair out of her face.  
  
"Okay, see, and here’s where I have a problem, because what you’re suggesting implies that I get out of bed,” she grumbled, blinking down at Evie.  
  
“I’m pretty hungry,” Evie timidly said, putting on her best doe-eyes.  
  
It took a second, Mal tried to fight it, but when could she ever fight an attack of Evie Eyes?  She groaned, leaning over and grabbing her spellbook from her nightstand. Evie looked on in confusion as Mal flipped pages and her finger scanned words.  
  
 _“Show me magic where I look, bring forth a feast from in this book.”_  
  
Evie gasped and her eyes lit up when a shower of purple sparks cast a long, ornate serving tray across the covers, overflowing with pancakes, waffles, crepes, fruit, juice, and all manner of syrups.  Breakfast in bed.  Mal’s next move was to get the tv remote, turning on their dorm flatscreen while Evie propped the pillows up behind them.  
  
“You’re amazing,” Evie beamed.  
  
Being made by magic didn’t make their breakfast any less delicious, and the rain appeared to be steadily picking up as they ate.  Magic whisked it all away when they were done just as easily and simply as it had conjured it up, leaving them to contemplate their next course of action for the day.  
  
“Are you awake yet?” Evie teased, tapping Mal’s nose.  
  
“Doesn’t feel like it.”  
  
“Do you at least want to get up and get dressed?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Come on, silly,” Evie laughed.  
  
She found Mal’s hand under the covers and somehow succeeded in pulling her out of bed, even though the action was most definitely met with sleepy groans of protest. Later on, it was in jeans and a hoodie that Mal sat on the bathroom counter and watched as Evie did her makeup.  She was so exact, so artful in her motions, that it rivaled even Mal’s hand with a paintbrush between her fingers.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” the sleepiness was probably completely to blame, but the words slipped right past Mal’s lips like she had no control.  
  
“Awake enough to see  _that_ , huh?” Evie giggled.  "Thank you, M.  You know something?“  
  
"What?”  
  
“You’re beautiful too.”  
  
By the afternoon, Mal decided that Evie looked even more beautiful in her hoodie, which Mal had gladly given up when the rainy day outside the windows made Evie start to shiver.  As an added precaution, parked on the bed and lazing out with a movie, Mal’s arm went around her shoulders, holding her close.  Evie paid less attention to the movie then, focusing instead on idly dotting Mal’s cheek with kisses.  
  
“M, we’ve barely left this bed all day,” she noted in between kisses.  
  
“Mhm…” Mal was fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
Losing that fight when Evie’s hand slid up her t-shirt and softly started to rub her stomach.  
  
They didn’t even realize when night had fallen.  Maybe it was when the occasional noise out in the hallway ceased entirely, or when they started running out of decent choices on the tv.  Mal didn’t even see why they bothered to change out of their pajamas if this was just going to be their day.  
  
“It’s not storming tonight,” Mal said, already dressed for bed and under the covers when Evie returned from merely changing into pajama pants and leaving Mal’s hoodie snugly on her.  "You gonna sleep over there?“  
  
Mal nodded across the room at Evie’s bed, and had the answer when Evie switched off the lights and crawled in beside her.  
  
"Why ruin a good thing?” Evie asked.  
  
It was the most perfect full circle she ever could’ve asked for.  Rain on the windows, enclosing darkness in the room, her head on Mal’s chest, fingers in her hair, a heartbeat in her ear.    
  
Just like a fairytale.


End file.
